


Trick or Treat

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Mola Hope universe, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: It’s Halloween at the Hollingsworth house, but things are a little different this year. As usual, set in an alternate universe where Lola kept the baby and Frankie and Esme are together.
Relationships: Frankie Hollingsworth/Esme Song, Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotoriousReign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/gifts), [eeveepacini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/gifts).



“Lola, I feel ridiculous.”

“Oh, hush! You look _adorable._ ”

It was Halloween evening and the Hollingsworth house was chaotic as usual — but this year, it was a _different_ kind of chaos. Long gone were the days when Halloween meant Miles breaking into his dad’s liquor cabinet and filling the pool with as many Degrassi students as possible. Now Halloween meant holding his fussy four-month-old baby in his lap while his girlfriend took a million photos of their matching costumes. As messy as the way he and Lola had gotten together was and as frightening as it was to be in charge of this little human, Miles had never been happier. And he was certain he wouldn’t change a thing…except for maybe this costume. 

Per Lola’s request, Miles had dressed up as Peter Pan to match her Wendy costume, and she’d made Hope a little Tinkerbell outfit. As much as Miles loved that short blue dress on his girlfriend, and as much as their baby looked adorable, he _hated_ wearing these green tights. Not to mention the stupid floppy red cap Lola insisted he wear. But, if it made his girlfriend happy…

“Okay, smile!” Lola said, holding her cell phone camera up. Her ability to look totally put together despite managing a colicky baby, a part-time waitressing job, and a full-time high school workload constantly amazed Miles. You’d never know by looking at her that she’d barely gotten any sleep last night, or even that she’d been pregnant just a few months ago. No matter what, Lola just always looked perfectly polished.

Hope whimpered as soon as the flash went off. “Oh, oops..!” Lola cried. She scooped the baby into her arms. “Come here, my _darling_ ,” she said, then giggled at her own little joke. 

“You sure about taking her trick-or-treating?” Miles asked, fixing one of Hope’s lopsided fairy wings. “She’s still so little. I mean, it’s not like she can eat candy.”

“Is it bad that _I_ kind of want candy, though?” Lola admitted. She rocked Hope back and forth and sighed, the baby still fussing. “I know it’s kind of silly, but I just wanna make her first Halloween really special. I wanna make _everything_ special for her. I want tonight to be perfect.”

Miles lingered on Lola’s expression for a second, sensing this was about a little more than just Halloween. It was no secret that both his and Lola’s upbringings hadn’t exactly been _perfect._ Miles knew Lola wanted to be the best possible parent to their baby, but he also knew that she held herself to near impossible standards. Sometimes it seemed like Lola was afraid that if she didn’t go above and beyond for every little thing, she’d turn out just like her mother. 

Miles could understand the feeling — he’d worried nonstop during Lola’s pregnancy that he was going to be no better of a father than his own dad. But then Hope arrived into this world and he fell in love with her instantly. He knew from the second he held Hope in his arms that there was no way he could ever hurt this baby the way his dad had hurt him. That even though he was bound to make mistakes and fuck up, he _wanted_ to be a good parent. Having a baby at sixteen and seventeen obviously hadn’t been what either Lola or Miles had planned, but they’d definitely made the best out of the situation. As hard as everything had been, they wouldn’t trade Hope for the world. 

Miles took Hope from Lola’s arms and put his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder reassuringly. He just loved how tiny Lola was, especially compared to him. The two of them were opposites in so many ways, yet they worked together perfectly and managed to make the most perfect thing in the world in Hope. “How about we take her to just a couple of houses?” Miles suggested with a warm smile. “And then if she gets fussy, we’ll just come back here and watch a movie? I think _Charlie Brown_ is on.”

Lola’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I _love_ the great pumpkin! You know, I actually believed he was real until I was like seven…”

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud, bickering pair coming down the stairs... _Frankie and Esme_.

“Why do _I_ have to be Aurora?” Frankie whined, doting a long blonde wig. Miles couldn’t help but crack up when he saw his sister, reminded of the terrible haircut she’d gotten in Grade 10. 

“Because! I’m _obviously_ Maleficent,” Esme said to her girlfriend. “She’s like my doppelgänger. I’ve admired her since I was six.”

“Weird choice in idols…” Miles muttered, half-teasingly. It hadn’t been easy, but he and Esme had come to establish a friendly-ish dynamic ever since she and Frankie began dating. Still plenty of bickering, but mostly filled with good intention now. Most of all, Miles was just glad to see his sister with someone who made her happy. And, he supposed he was happy to see Esme find that too. 

“Oh, please. _This_ coming from someone who named themselves Hero in their own play,” Esme shot back with a smirk. Her eyes instantly darted over to Hope. “Oh, aren't you just the _cutest thing!_ Yes, you _are!_ Goochie goochie goo-” Miles would never get used to hearing Esme baby talk.

Lola laughed and handed Hope to Esme. She squinted her eyes at Frankie. “Don’t take this as criticism, but...isn’t Aurora like, Maleficent’s daughter or step-daughter or something?”

Esme just laughed, still fussing over the baby. “Yeah, so? I don’t remember Tinkerbell being Wendy and Peter’s _baby_.”

Lola shook her head. “So, what party are you guys going to?”

“Baaz’s,” Frankie sighed with obvious lack of enthusiasm. “I know, I know. But his parents are gone for the weekend and Hunter promised there’d be tons of pizza. And boo-” Frankie looked at Hope and caught herself. “ _Boo’s._ You know, ghosts.”

Miles decided to let that one go. “Well, call me if you need a ride,” he said to his sister, taking Hope back into his arms. “And _please_ , snap a few pics of Hunter for blackmail. I’m sure whatever costume he’s wearing will manage to be even nerdier than last year’s.”

“Will do,” Frankie laughed under her breath. “See you guys.”

Frankie and Esme closed the front door behind them, leaving just Miles, Lola, and their baby together. Miles wrapped an arm around Lola. “Are you sad you’re not going to any parties this year?” he asked. It was no secret their lives were completely different than their peers’ now.

“Are you kidding?” Lola said, and burst out laughing. “Eating cold pizza at Baaz’s? I’ve never had less FOMO in my life!” She planted a kiss on Miles’ cheek and took Hope from him. “Besides...I have everything I want right here.”

Miles smiled, feeling utterly content as he looked at his beautiful baby and girlfriend. “Don’t ever grow up, okay?” he whispered to Hope, and pulled his Peter Pan cap over his head. 


End file.
